Ever Heard Of Jacklyn Potter? Ya, I didn't think so
by RainbowDustBunny1
Summary: Summary: Everyone has heard of Harry Potter. But no one pays attention to Jacklyn Potter, Harry's older sister who wasn't even at the scene of the crime at the time. Every one worships Harry while Jacklyn sits on the side lines, living with the Zabini family. So when Jacklyn's in her third year at Hogwarts and Harry barely comes for his first year, she decides to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Ever Heard Of Jacklyn Potter

**Summary: Everyone has heard of Harry Potter. But no one pays attention to Jacklyn Potter, Harry's older sister who wasn't even at the scene of the crime at the time. Every one worships Harry while Jacklyn sits on the side lines, living with the Zabini family.**

**So when Jacklyn's in her third year at Hogwarts and Harry barely comes for his first year, Jacklyn does everything in her power to help him out and stay out of the spot light at the same time.**

**Follow her along the way while she helps Harry and finds the destiny that's set for her.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jacklyn's POV**

I sighed and resisted the temptation to smack my head against the table as I watch my 'mom' get married once again to a poor sucker who was going to end up dead 'mysteriously' in the next few months. I mean, how dumb can these guys get? She's known as 'THE BLACK WIDOW'. Why would you marry her?

"Stop looking like that, you'll end up with pre-mature wrinkles." Blasé said in a bored voice as he took a sip of his glass of champagne.

I groaned and rested my head against the table, thinking of getting out of this stupid bridesmaid dress as soon as possible. "Doesn't this bother you anymore, Blaise? I mean she's killing people just to take their money."

Blaise raised an eyebrow in my direction and I sighed. "Never mind don't answer that."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around me, gesturing to the room around him. "Think about it this way dear sister. Come next week we are going to be back at Hogwarts and won't have to see this place until the funeral."

I rolled my eyes and threw his arm off of me. "Ya, I also won't have to see your ugly mug all day."

He placed a hand over his heart. "I take offense to that. As would 99% of the girls in Slyterin."

"Thank God I'm not in Slyterin then." I smirked and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor as a fast paced song came on.

He groaned. "Come on, Jacklyn. You know I can't dance well."

I laughed and began to move to the beat. "Come on, Blaise you're going to Hogwarts this year. How are you going to convince girls that you're not a total fail at life?"

He glared at me and attempted to dance, failing epically, causing me to laugh.

"I would stop laughing if I were you." He threatened.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

He leaned in close so that his mouth was near my ear. "Because a certain family called the Weasley's are here."

With that I paused and prayed with everything in me that they wouldn't see me.

"Hi, Jacklyn."

I internally groaned and put on a fake smile as I came face to face with Fred and George.

"Hey guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jacklyn's POV**

The smile on my face was completely fake but a smile none the less. I was still raised as a proper pure blood and it was embedded into my DNA. "Ah, my favorite people in the world." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence Fred," George spoke as he threw an arm around my shoulders.

Fred copied his actions. "Yes, considering that that Jacky here is our favorite person as well."

I clenched my teeth as I thought about the multiple pranks that they had pulled on me since first year. Ya, I definitely was their favorite person… to play pranks on.

I tried to focus on something else when I saw Cedric Diggory walk in, causing my breath to be taken away and my face to turn red. Nothing else mattered as soon as he was in the room. His dark brown hair was messy as always and his blue eyes were filled with a maturity that you could only expect from a 5th year. I swallowed loudly and looked over to Blaise who was looking at me with a smirk on his face as he waggled his eyebrows.

I sighed as I heard the twins continuously talk about something that I was NOT paying attention to.

I sucked in a breath, gaining my courage, before gently prying the twin's arms off my shoulders and looking at them with a smile. "If you would excuse me gentlemen." I said sarcastically. "I have to be a good host and greet our guests.

Their faces turned confused before following my line of sight to Cedric before their faces turned cold. "Ah, of course Cedric Diggory, such a dorky little ass wipe."

I ignored them and began to walk away, only to be pulled back by them, confused looks on their faces. "You're still going over there? After what we said?"

I raised an eyebrow at them and put a finger on my chin. "Hmmm… go talk to an attractive 5th year that happens to be intelligent or talk to the people who have been tormenting me for the past two years. Such a hard decision." I said sarcastically as I pulled away from them and began to walk away, ignoring what they were saying as they did nothing but watch.

**Twin's POV**

They both looked at each other with a slight pained look on their faces. "Do you think we may have taken it a bit too far last time?" Fred asked as he watched as THEIR Jacky flirted with Diggory and he flirted back.

"He's such a pedophile." George said as he glared in their direction, ignoring Fred's question. "I mean he's a fifth year and she's a third year for crying out loud."

"You know," Blaise, Jacky's little brother said, sipping on a glass of champagne (which neither knew what to do about it since he was only 11), "You're never going to get her to like you if you keep on pranking her."

They both looked at him with shocked faces. "We don't like her."

"How can we? Have you seen her?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Whatever, losers. Just don't complain when she's going out with Diggory this year and you are stuck with nothing but the anger you get for pranking her." and with that he walked away.

They both looked at each other.

Fred cleared his throat. "I don't like her. Do you?"

George scuffed. "No, I just like the look on her face when she's angry."

They both nodded and shook hands. "She's just a victim."

They both turned back to Jacky and Diggory, who were now dancing around the dance floor, her head thrown back in laughter.

"Ya, just a victim."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The twins ducked behind a table as they watched Jacklyn and Cedric walk past them, flirting away.

"We're not stalking them because we like her." Fred said while hiding under a table cloth.

George nodded in agreement. "That is precisely right. We are doing this because we don't want our toy taken away from us."

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Fred hissed at him as he strained his ears to listen to what they were saying. "We should invent something that can help you hear over long distances."

"I agree brother. Now be quiet."

"So, how do you feel about your mother getting married again?" Cedric said while he leaned against a wall, drink in hand.

Both of the twins scoffed. "Good luck with that Diggory she hates talking about her family."

"I think she should just stop marrying rich guys and actually get a job." Jacklyn replied while gesturing towards the couch a couple feet away. "Wanna sit down?"

Cedric threw her a charming smile, making her face turn red and nodded. "Sure."

The twins stayed where they were in shock.

"She actually talked to him about her mom." Fred said in shock.

George did nothing but nod and glare in Cedric's direction. "We've known her longer than he has and she never talks to us about her family."

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that the only time you guys talk to each other is when she's telling you off for pranking her?" the kid Blaise said again, once again drinking champagne.

"Aren't you too young to drink champagne?" Fred shot back.

He shrugged. "If you are following Jacky without her knowing, isn't that stalking?" and with that he walked away again.

George stared after him. "I have to give that kid credit for the cool exits."

Fred groaned. "I know."

Jacklyn's POV

"So, Jacklyn." Cedric began as he smiled at me. "Tell me about yourself."

I shrugged. "What do you want to know about me?"

"What's going on with you and those twins? I heard you and them tend to be at each other's throats a lot."

I resisted the urge to glare and sighed. "I don't know to be honest with you. Ever since first year they have decided that I am their personal pranking toy. And I just go and beat them for it."

He laughed gently and scooted closer to me, causing a blush to break out on my cheeks. "Sounds like kindergarten syndrome."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What does that mean?"

"I think that they are just two boys on a playground," he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Who say a pretty girl, liked her, and threw dirt at her to show her."

I scoffed. "Ya, right."

He smiled at me, a soft smile. "I love that about you."

I laughed nervously. "What?"

"You're so humb- Ugh!" he shouted as ice cold water was suddenly dumped on us ruining the moment.

I closed my eyes and opened them to see the twins before us with a smirk on their faces.

Some things just don't change…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jacklyn's POV**

I sighed as I watch the train begin to leave the platform. Once again my mother hasn't been able to see me off. It usually didn't bother me much but it was Blaze's first year at Hogwarts and she honestly couldn't stop shopping for one minute just to see him off? Now, that pissed me off.

"Oh, look Fred."

I groaned and began to sneak on my head phones.

"I see George, our favorite person is here."

I blocked out what they were going to say and began to hum to Girls Generation, 'I Got a Boy' (A/N: CHECK IF YOU LIKE KOREAN MUSIC!)

~*~Third Person's POV~*~

"I think she's ignoring us."

Lee scoffed and put down his Quidditch magazine. "She's ignoring you guys. She's my best friend."

The twins raised an eyebrow in his direction. "How are you so sure about that?"

Lee just shook his head and sat next to Jacky and put one of her head phones in his ear. She smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder as they began to sing away to the lyrics.

The twins glared at him and pouted from across the compartment.

"Why do you like him and not us?"

Jacky looked in their direction and smiled. "Don't worry. I hate everyone equally. I just like some people more." Jacky and Lee laughed and the twins cracked a smile. "And it's not that I hate you guys. You guys just annoy me."

Jacky's eyes widened. "Speaking of annoying, I was supposed to meet Cedric in his compartment about 5 minutes ago." She smiled and hugged Lee before booking it out of the compartment.

The twins sat back and groaned.

"She's still on that jerk?"

"I know I would have thought she would have been over him by now."

Lee laughed at them, throwing them a smirk. "Are you kidding? Jacky has liked Cedric since she was a first year."

The twins lean in closer. "Please tell."

Lee shrugged. "I can't say much but I can say that his sweetheart act has her wrapped around his finger."

The twins looked at each other.

"We could be nice." Fred said sheepishly, his face turning red.

George coughed and looked away. "But it would only be because she's our toy, right?"

His twin nodded and looked out the window. "Precisely."

**A/N: The twins are going to try being nice?! What?!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND FAN!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~*~Third Person's POV~*~**

Lee laughed as he watched Fred and George attempt to come up with ideas on how to be nice. "Do you honestly need a game plan for just being nice?"

The both looked at Lee like he was an idiot. "Yes."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Why not just be nice and not prank her?"

They both scuffed at him. "You have to plan these type of things, Lee. Or else they will blow up in your face."

Lee just shook his head and took out his Quidditch magazine again. "Because it should be so hard for someone to be nice."

**~*~Jacky's POV~*~**

I took a deep breath as I came to the compartment that Cedric told me to come to. This was the year. I hadn't worked all summer to become friends with him just to be friend zoned.

I put a smile on my face and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for him to answer.

When he answered, he also had a smile on his face but somehow, his made me melt inside. "Oh, hey, Jacklyn. Come in."

I tried hard not to wince at him calling me by my full name but nodded and went in anyway.

"So…" he began awkwardly. "How do we go about this?"

I laughed nervously and figeted with my hands. "Well, how exactly do you to talk to someone that you're engaged to?"

He coughed. "Ya, I had no idea until this summer. Did you know?"

I nodded. "Since first year." I scoffed. "I think if my mother could have married me off right away she would have."

**~*~Third Person's POV~*~**

The twins looked at each other, shock written on their faces.

"Married?!"

**A/N: NEW CHAPY YAY! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, FAN!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person's POV**

"Married?" Fred and George repeated for the thousandth time as they stared at Cedric and Jacky who had been sitting together.

"You didn't know about that? It was a marriage contract since Jacky was born." Lee said in a nonchalant way. "I personally think she could've done worse."

Both of the twins glared at him. "Since when have you been involved in Jacky's life so much?"

Lee face palmed. "We discussed this on the bus. She's one of my best friends. You guys just didn't notice because you were dead set on getting her angry all the time. Look where that got you. The girl that you like engaged to someone who is considered one of the most handsome guys in Hogwarts and her hating your guts."

Both twins scoffed and turned red. "Who said we liked her."

Lee groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wooden table of Gryffindor. "You guys are still in denial? I mean come on! Every but you guys know how you feel about her. The sooner you guys come to truth with your feelings the sooner you can peruse her."

Both twins looked at him with blank faces. "So smart for a 13 year old."

Lee looked at them with shock clearly written on his face. "Are you serious? I just CLEARLY explained the situation to you in detail and you still don't get it!?"

They both shushed him, causing him to almost shout in frustration. "Sh, the first years are coming."

Lee glared at them and watched as the first years walked into the Hall. He refused to try to show the twins their obvious feelings. He was done trying to be the mediator in the situation. When they finally find out about their feelings he refuses to be the one who says 'Go for it'.

Let the games begin…

**A/N: UPDATED YA BUDDY!**

**OK, SO THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN GETTING MUCH FEEDBACK SO I AM GOING TO SAY THAT IN ORDER FOR ME TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WANT 3 VOTES AND 3 COMMENTS!**

**THAT'S ALL! GO BACK TO BREATHING YOUR OXYGEN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jacky's POV**

I watched as the first years walked in, keeping my eyes on one of the shortest one's that had black hair, green eyes, and glasses. I felt tears come to my eyes, well knowing that he didn't know I existed but I knew very well that he was my brother. It sucked that he had to think that he was alone in the world just so a prophecy could come true.

Then I saw Blaze who was walking with his head held high, not even needing me to look out for him. Such a contrast between two boys of the same age…

I felt a hand being placed on my own and came face to face with Cedric who was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "That's him isn't it?"

I nodded and sighed. "It is. I just wish that I could know him as my brother and not as a total stranger that is most likely going to be stalking him the entire time he's here."

Cedric chuckled under his breath. "He could be sorted into your House; you know the place where you're supposed to be seated?"

I put my hand up to my heart in fake hurt. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Cedric?"

He shook his head and winked at me. "How could I get rid of my fiancé?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're really milking this fiancé thing you know."

He shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. You're a nice girl, smart, cute, not trying to kill me, a little on the young side maybe, but I don't really have a problem with marrying you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You talk so openly about marriage at 15 years old, Cedric. Don't tell me you're one of those little boys who dreams about his wedding since he was 4 years old."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "No, it's practically been drilled into my head that I was going to be basically traded to another family since I could talk."

I smiled sadly at him. "I know what you mean. My 'mom' has made me take so many lessons to learn how to be the 'perfect wife' since before I could walk. 'Don't throw your baby food Jacklyn. It's not lady like!'" I said, jokingly, letting the truth slip in so it didn't seem so depressing.

Cedric nodded. "The hardships of being a pureblood."

I smiled slightly and turned to the podium, hearing Harry's name being called, causing the whole hall to turn quiet.

Please be Gryffindor… please be Gryffindor…

"Gryffindor!" I practically jumped up in joy but sat back down, remembering that I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Cedric laughed at me and patted my back. "Excited much?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't judge me."

He winked at me. "Don't stick that tongue out unless you want me to bite it off."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Cedric. I know that we're engaged but I don't want to talk about the kinky stuff that you're into yet. I'm not ready for that yet."

He blushed as a lot of girls at the table threw him glares. "I didn't mean it like that!"

I winked at him. "I know."

He playfully glared at me. "You're evil."

I shrugged and played with my hair, tears gathering in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug. "You should be an actress."

I smiled. "I know."

**Third Person's POV**

The twins glared at Cedric as he hugged their Jacky. "He's holding her awfully close. What if he breaks our toy?"

"Jacky?" Ron asked with a dazed look on his face, looking for the pretty girl.

"Who's Jacky?" Harry asked with a curious look on his face.

Ron's face got all starry eyed as he thought about her. "She's the nicest, prettiest, sweetest girl I've ever met." His face fell. "It just sucks because she's betrothed to a guy that's in fifth year."

Harry's eyes rose. "How old is she?"

Ron shrugged. "Thirteen." He pointed to Cedric and Jacky who were still hugging each other. "That's Jacky with her fiancé, Cedric."

Harry nodded. "She's so young though. Why would she choose to get married so young."

"It's an arranged marriage."

"I see." Harry stared at her, feeling something in his chest connect to hers. Her eyes traveled upwards, meeting his own.

She winked at him and waved before turning back to the feast.

_That was weird… _Harry thought as he went back to his conversation with Ron, all the time wondering what happened…

**A/N: UPDATED YAY! YOU GUYS REACHED THE THREE VOTES AND COMMENTS! SAME FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, FAN, LOVE! **


End file.
